sulolas_survivorfandomcom-20200213-history
Random Survivor 2: CBBUS1
| previousseason = The Hunger Games | nextseason = 2018 Grammy Nominees }}''Random Survivor: CBBUS1 ''is the second season of Sulola's Random Survivor Series. Twists * CBBUS1: 'The twist is ''CBBUS1. ''All members of the cast hosted or competed on the season. * '''Smaller Cast & Shortened Season: '''Due to the small cast size of CBBUS1, the cast size of this season is also smaller, with there only being twelve castaways competing over a series of 25 days. * '''Opening Competition: '''At the beginning of the season, the castaways would compete in a challenge to test their abilities. They could either elect to do the mental or physical challenge. The castaway that won each challenge would then get to draw chips for who would be on their tribe, and they would also get to name their tribe. * '''No Tribe Swaps: '''The tribes would stay the same until the merge. * '''Relatively Early Merge: '''In order to increase the excitement at the merge, the castaways would merge with 9 castaways left after only three pre-merge Tribal Councils. * '''Merge Idol: '''There are no pre-merge idols, but there will be one idol hidden at the merge tribe's camp. Once it is found it will not be rehidden. * '''Jury of 7, Final 2: '''7 castaways would serve on this season's jury to decide the winner between a final 2. Castaways } | | |- | | style="white-space: nowrap; text-align: left;" |[[Mark McGrath|'Mark McGrath]] | | | |- | | style="white-space: nowrap; text-align: left;" |[[Chuck Liddell|'Chuck Liddell']] | | | |- | | style="white-space: nowrap; text-align: left;" |[[Keshia Knight Pulliam|'Keshia Knight Pulliam']] | | rowspan="9" | 4th Voted Out 1st Jury Member Day 11 | 10 |- | | style="white-space: nowrap; text-align: left;" |[[Marissa Jaret Winokur|'Marissa Jaret Winokur']] | | 5th Voted Out 2nd Jury Member Day 14 | 5 |- | | style="white-space: nowrap; text-align: left;" |[[Shannon Elizabeth|'Shannon Elizabeth']] | | 6th Voted Out 3rd Jury Member Day 17 | 4 |- | | style="white-space: nowrap; text-align: left;" |[[Ariadna Gutierrez|'Ariadna Gutierrez']] | | 7th Voted Out 4th Jury Member Day 19 | 2 |- | | style="white-space: nowrap; text-align: left;" |[[James Maslow|'James Maslow']] | | 8th Voted Out 5th Jury Member Day 21 | 8 |- | | style="white-space: nowrap; text-align: left;" |[[Julie Chen|'Julie Chen']] | | 9th Voted Out 6th Jury Member Day 23 | 3 |- | | style="white-space: nowrap; text-align: left;" |[[Metta World Peace|'Metta World Peace']] | | 10th Voted Out 7th Jury Member Day 24 | 7 |- | | style="white-space: nowrap; text-align: left;" |[[Ross Matthews|'Ross Matthews']] | | Runner-Up Day 25 | 4 |- | | style="white-space: nowrap; text-align: left;" |[[Omarosa Manigault|'Omarosa Manigault']] | | Sole Survivor Day 25 | 3 |} 'The Game' 'Voting History' } | |— | | | colspan="9" style="white-space: nowrap; background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166);" | |- | | |— | | colspan="10" style="white-space: nowrap; background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166);" | |- | | | | colspan="11" style="white-space: nowrap; background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166);" | |}